dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaioshin Orion
|gender = Male |birthplace = Zeno's palace. |birthdate = 00 |height = 5'9 |weight = varies. |hair color = Black. |eye color =Black. |family = Symbol Shizukesa Solar Clipse (Sons of salvation).}} Biograpghy Orion is a Kaioshin who was created by Zeno to create other kaioshins, in the beginning of time. Orion stood on the right of Zeno and Lord Tartara stood on the left, they were the sons of Zeno and they were given the power to create and were ordered to create a race that would be useful to the heavens, and thus, Orion created the race of Kaioshins. •after war broke out in heaven against TartaraOrion battled and sealed him away then he was known as Lord Kai, but as time went on he decided to leave that name behind him; causing him to leave the rest of the Kai's to administrate across universe. His age is currently unknown like most Kai's but in some small talk he is known as the strongest Kaioshin to ever be around. No one knew his whereabouts till this day, not even the grand Kai but it is believed that he is off in another realm hidden away with the presence of a secret paradox. Orion raised the original Kaioshin as his own, he spent his days teaching them everything they know from ki all the way to mastering the spirit bomb. Each Kaioshin has his/hers own special abilities that were obtained in training with him alone. Orion is still alive is what the kaioshins believe, The Supreme Kai of time is the one who still is said to wait for him to pop up again. Some Kaioshin say he's seen in their dreams and some even say that he is seen walking the lands of their worlds at night. These sightings bring fear to the Kaioshin and not as "Destruction" Fear but "I'm afraid to use bathroom" type of fear. That's one reason why the Kaioshin love to have company around. Personality Orion doesn't show much emotion as his eyes will tell it all, having a blank expression most the time and is most silent around strangers. Orion is most attracted to sad, lonely, & depressed type people; he believes that by visiting them constantly would change their concentration on the sadness or problems. When around his people he usually is the most mature due to his silent posture even in battle he is the same way; calm, silent, & emotionless. Orion does not tolerate malevolent deeds towards his people, if such a thing is caught by the eyes of Orion then he will hold a star of wrath towards the malevolence. Relationships •Orion's' friends consist of only a deep spoke and most are from universe 7. Orion is a close friend of Whis the God, having grown up with him and being as close as only 1 year apart. Their friendship is still ongoing is what some Kaioshin believe; most believe that Whis knows where Orion is hiding because of how close they were as friends. Beerus has no idea of who Orion is but that he is a Kaioshin who is hiding with a mystic paradox. Whis doesn't usually speak of his friend Orion nor does he like to think about his friends' whereabouts, believing that some day he'll meet with Orion again. It is also believed that Orion is about as strong as Whis if not stronger, though this may be true the two always were happy to see one another. Before Orion had left his latest student was a Saint/Saiyan male hybrid known as Symbol Shizukesa. This warrior had the potential as no other and Orion decided to teach him just as if he were a Kaioshin, but the day had come when Orion disappeared only teaching his Pupil so little. Soon the Kaioshin would return after learning of his Pupil fighting against the God of Destruction. Orion also befriended another Kaioshin before his leave who was an outcast to the rest, her name: Kaika, a small Kaioshin who stands about the same height as the Supreme Kai of time is the only being Orion seems to care about more than any of his other friends. Present Day So as unexpected Orion has returned once again as of this new era, seeing to as there are several Deity's running around or as some may claim to be "Kings." Orion doesn't care about the claimed kings at all, or the rest of the deity's of these several universes. The ones he most undoubtedly cares about are the ones he knew before his leave & their families such as, Symbol Shizukesa who is his student; Kaioshin Kaika who is his friend; God Whis who is also his friend; Beerus who is his friends' pupil; These four people are the ones Orion cares most about & shows most emotion to. Though as of now Orion enjoys the peace & glory of being back. Revelations arc Orion finally returns again to fulfill the prophecy that he set into motion many years ago, his whereabouts remain unknown but his presence is closing in on the earth. Power One cannot simply comprehend the amounts of power that Orion has, he can withstand a universal explosion without a scratch left on his body. His speed is unmatched, he can fly 15X the speed of light, making him the fastest in all universes. His power is right with Zeno's, and he knows every technique in the book and he'll even create his own techniques. Other Kaioshin Orion is now mine, he won't be returning to the wiki. Though, follow @KaioshinOrion_ on twitter. Orion is meant to be a god without any limitations. Category:KaioshinOrion Category:Characters Category:Kais Category:Kaioshin Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Characters with ki